pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1988 in literature
The year 1988 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * New books Fiction *Margaret Atwood - Cat's Eye *J.G. Ballard - Memories of the Space Age *Iain M. Banks - The Player of Games *Clive Barker **''Cabal'' **''The Hellbound Heart'' *Dionne Brand - Sans Souci and Other Stories *Ray Bradbury - The Toynbee Convector *Orson Scott Card - Treason *Peter Carey - Oscar and Lucinda *Roger Caron - Jojo *Michael Chabon - The Mysteries of Pittsburgh *Tom Clancy - The Cardinal of the Kremlin *Paulo Coelho - The Alchemist *Hugh Cook - The Walrus and the Warwolf *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Rifles and Wildtrack *Roald Dahl - Matilda *Tsitsi Dangarembga - Nervous Conditions *L. Sprague de Camp and Catherine Crook de Camp - The Stones of Nomuru *Allan W. Eckert - The Dark Green Tunnel *Umberto Eco - Foucault's Pendulum (Il pendolo di Foucault) *John Gardner - Scorpius *Alan Hollinghurst - The Swimming Pool Library *William Horwood - Duncton Wood *Judith Krantz - Til We Meet Again *Doris Lessing - The Fifth Child *Robert Ludlum - The Icarus Agenda *David Markson - Wittgenstein's Mistress *James A. Michener - Alaska *Robert B. Parker - Crimson Joy *Belva Plain - Tapestry *Richard Powers - Prisoner's Dilemma *Tim Powers - On Stranger Tides *Terry Pratchett **''Sourcery'' **''Wyrd Sisters'' *Alina Reyes - The Butcher *Salman Rushdie - The Satanic Verses *Richard Russo - The Risk Pool *R. A. Salvatore - The Crystal Shard - first book of the The Icewind Dale Trilogy *Sidney Sheldon - The Sands of Time *Clark Ashton Smith - A Rendezvous in Averoigne *Danielle Steel - Zoya *Thomas Sullivan - The Phases of Harry Moon *Nikolai Tolstoy - The Coming of the King *Anne Tyler - Breathing Lessons *Andrew Vachss - Blue Belle New drama *David Henry Hwang - M. Butterfly *Tom Stoppard - Hapgood Poetry *James Merrill - The Inner Room *Grazyna Miller - Curriculum Non-fiction *Albert Goldman - The Lives of John Lennon *Stephen Hawking - A Brief History of Time *Lou Mollgaard - Kiki: Reine de la Montparnasse *Rosalind Miles - The Women's History of the World *Alanna Nash - Golden Girl: The Story of Jessica Savitch *Philip Roth - The Facts: A Novelist's Autobiography *Miranda Seymour - A Ring of Conspirators: Henry James and his literary circle, 1895-1915 * Joe Simpson - Touching the Void Births * Deaths *February 3 - Robert Duncan, poet *February 28 – Kylie Tennant, Australian novelist, playwright and historian *March - Máirtín Ó Direáin, Irish language poet *April 12 - Alan Paton, novelist *April 21 - I. A. L. Diamond, comedy writer * May 8 - Robert A. Heinlein, science fiction author *June 10 - Louis L'Amour, western novelist *July 12 - Joshua Logan, stage and film writer *August 28 - Max Shulman, novelist, short-story writer and dramatist * September 28 - Charles Addams, American cartoonist *October 1 - Sacheverell Sitwell, art critic, brother of Edith Sitwell and Osbert Sitwell Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Naguib Mahfouz Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Tom Flood, Oceana Fine * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Judith Beveridge, The Domesticity of Giraffes * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Judith Beveridge, The Domesticity of Giraffes * Mary Gilmore Prize: Judith Beveridge, The Domesticity of Giraffes Canada * See 1988 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Grand Prix de Littérature Policière International: Andrew Vachss, Strega * Prix Goncourt: Erik Orsenna, L'Exposition coloniale * Prix Médicis French: Christiane Rochefort, La Porte du fond * Prix Médicis International: Thomas Bernhard, les Maîtres anciens United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Peter Carey, Oscar and Lucinda * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Geraldine McCaughrean, A Pack of Lies * Cholmondeley Award: John Heath-Stubbs, Sean O'Brien, John Whitworth * Eric Gregory Award: Michael Symmons Roberts, Gwyneth Lewis, Adrian Blackledge, Simon Armitage, Robert Crawford * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Piers Paul Read, A Season in the West * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Brian McGuinness, Wittgenstein, A Life: Young Ludwig (1889-1921) * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Derek Walcott * Whitbread Best Book Award: Paul Sayer, The Comforts of Madness * The Sunday Express Book of the Year: David Lodge, Nice Work United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Maxine Scates, Toluca Street * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Richard Wilbur * Frost Medal: Carolyn Kizer * Nebula Award: Lois McMaster Bujold, Falling Free * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Russell Freedman, Lincoln: A Photobiography * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Alfred Uhry, Driving Miss Daisy * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Toni Morrison, Beloved * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: William Meredith: Partial Accounts: New and Selected Poems Spain *Premio Nadal: Juan Pedro Aparicio, Retratos de ambigú External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year